bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Agori
The Agori were villagers in the desert world of Bara Magna, presumably the dominant species on that planet. There were five types of Agori, formerly six. The original six were the Fire Tribe, Water Tribe, Ice Tribe, Jungle Tribe, Rock Tribe, and Sand Tribe. After the disaster that hit Bara Magna in 99,000 BGC (100,000 years before the awakening of Mata Nui), the Sand Tribe reverted to primitive, bestial Zesk. Similar to the Agori but a separate species were the Bone Hunters. The Agori were very similar to Matoran; in fact, the Great Beings modeled Matoran after Agori. However, the Agori had no innate elemental power and all of their tribes had a mixed amount of males and females. Agori could live to be as old as Matoran, but could eat like humans do. It is unknown how they reproduced, but it is known that they did, unlike Matoran Agori also were fully organic when they came into being, and would choose whether to receive biomechanical implants, and most usually did. The five tribes mainly stayed separate in cities such as Vulcanus, Roxtus,Iconox, Tesara, Tajun, and Atero. They fought with each other for resources with the use of Glatorian, but friendships between tribes were not frowned upon. Before the disaster, Agori were much more advanced, but post-disaster, they were only good at fixing things, not creating new things. Agori like Tarduk and Berix looked for leftover remnants of ancient Agori technology buried in the deserts of Bara Magna. As follows is a list of all known Agori: * Raanu, leader of the Fire Tribe. * Atakus, a guard of Roxtus and member of the Rock Tribe. * Berix, a member of the Water Tribe. He scavenged for broken equipment to fix it, but many Agori thought he was a thief. * Tarduk, a member of the Jungle Tribe. He searched for lost treasure when he had any time left for it. He was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. * Metus, a member of the Ice Tribe. He was a trader and Glatorian trainer. * Crotesius, a member of the Fire Tribe and vehicle pilot in arena matches. He was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. * Kyry, a member of the Fire Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament, and was dedicated to the work. * Scodonius, a member of the Water Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. * Kirbold, a member of the Ice Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *An Agori who traveled from village to village and helped other Agori. *Sahmad, a member of a tribe that was decimated by a plague. He was a vehicle pilot. * Kirbraz, a member of the Water Tribe and a vehicle pilot in the arena. Image:Tarduk.jpg Image:Zesk.jpg Image:Raanu.jpg Image:Berix.jpg Image:Atakus.jpg Image:Metus.jpg Tools The Agori wielded many tools, including weapons. References The source of this information is the 2009 page, which takes its sources from official Lego product descriptions and information given by Greg Farshtey. Category:Races Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna